That’s my girlfriend, Lorelai
by JavaVirgin
Summary: Complete...JJ, story starting from StarCrossed Lovers and Other Strangers. Luke introduces Lorelai as his girlfriend, and now has to live with her. First fanfiction. When it comes to reviews, don't be gentle. Be good.
1. Chapter 1

(Lorelai walks into Luke's, and sits at the counter.)

LORELAI: I was almost crushed by a paper mache star. How's your day?

LUKE: Well, it's looking pretty good now. (He says with a smile and Lorelai take a moment to admire it)

LORELAI: Coffee please, no shot of cynicism.

LUKE: So, why so cheery?

LORELAI: I don't know. I'm just in a mood. I don't know why.

LUKE: But there's no particular reason for this mood?

LORELAI: No.

LUKE: Uh huh.

LORELAI: You don't believe me?

LUKE: No, I believe you. If you say there's no reason for the mood, then there's no reason for the mood. You're simply nuts.

LORELAI: Or bipolar. That's very big nowadays.

(Miss Patty and Taylor are arguing at a table behind Lorelai.)

TAYLOR: No, no, Patty, you're wrong. They built the fire to throw themselves on it when their families found them

MISS PATTY: Taylor you're crazy! They built the fire so that they could stay warm their first night here.

TAYLOR: Patty, I am the recording secretary for the Stars Hollow City Council, I think I know how my town was founded!

LORELAI: Ugh, can nobody talk about anything else but this stupid festival? Pause That came out a lot louder then it was supposed to, didn't it?

LUKE: Yup.

LORELAI: Yup.

(Lorelai turns to face Taylor and Miss Patty)

TAYLOR: This festival is commemorating the founding of our town, young lady.

LORELAI: I know Taylor. I'm sorry.

LUKE: She's bipolar.

MISS PATTY: Really? But you're so young.

LUKE: Uh, can I get you two anything else?

MISS PATTY: Oh, no thank you, sweetheart.

(Miss Patty and Taylor leave the diner)

(Lorelai turns back to face Luke)

LORELAI: I don't know what is wrong with me. This is a beautiful festival. People should be enjoying it.

LUKE: It's a crazy festival based on a nutty myth about two lunatics, who in all probability did not even exist. And even if they did, probably dropped dead of diphtheria before age 24. The town of Stars Hollow probably got its name from the local dance hall prostitute. Two rich drunk guys who made up the story to make it look good on a poster.

LORELAI: You are full of hate and loathing, and I gotta tell you, I love it!

LUKE: Oh, it's so good to have somebody share this hate with.

LORELAI: My pleasure.

LUKE: More coffee?

LORELAI: Yeah please. Hey, tomorrow, if you have time, I'm planning on despising everyone who says 'Hey, how's it going?'

LUKE: You're on.

RACHEL: Hey, how's it going?

LORELAI: Oh, now that's just too easy.

LUKE: Rachel.

LORELAI: Rachel? Your Rachel? You're Rachel? _Wow, she looks good.>_

RACHEL: Yup. I'm Rachel.

LUKE: What are you…I mean, I thought you were in the Congo or Philadelphia or something.

RACHEL: Actually, though very similar to both the Congo and Philadelphia, I was in the Mideast.

LUKE: Oh. Guess that postcard must've gotten lost.

RACHEL: Yeah, yeah, well things pretty crazy over there, not a lot of writing time. But I finished up my assignment, and I flew back to Chicago and I was walking through O'Hare, and I look up and there's a plane leaving for Hartford in like 20 minutes, and all of a sudden, I'm on it.

LUKE: Nice story.

RACHEL: I should have called.

LUKE: No. You…it's fine.

RACHEL: You look good.

LUKE: Thanks. You um, you look, you, you uh look…

LORELAI: He thinks you look good too. Right? _Sookie wasn't kidding_

LUKE: Right.

LORELAI: And you do. _I hate you for that. What?.. Why did I say that?_

RACHEL: Thank you.

LORELAI: I'm Lorelai.

LUKE: Oh yeah. She's Lorelai.

LORELAI: I'm Luke's….

LUKE: girlfriend.

(Lorelai immediately turns around to face Luke with a 'what the hell' express which Rachel did not see. Luke stared at Lorelai with slightly pleading eyes that almost went unnoticed, but she picked it up. When he was sure she understood he continued)

LUKE: Yeah. She uh, uh, works at the Independence Inn.

LORELAI: I run it, actually.

LUKE: Sorry, she runs it.

RACHEL: Wow, I love that place.

LORELAI: Oh!

RACHEL: That must be a pretty big job.

LORELAI: It is! It's crazy. There's always something happening. Like, we just put these coffee makers in all the rooms, but only half of them work. They just like shake and gurgle, like they're having some kind of a fit. Why were you in the Mideast? (Lorelai said trying to stop herself from babbling)

RACHEL: I was doing a photo story, on how Palestinian and Israeli families have been affected by the violence.

LORELAI: Uh huh, well, so you understand about the job pressure.

RACHEL: Yeah.

LORELAI: I'm gonna go. _because now I'm not just the crazy babbling friend. I'm the crazy babbling girlfriend_

RACHEL: Please, don't let me drive you away.

LORELAI: That's okay, you're not. I have to go sit in a closet or something. So, it was really nice to meet you.

RACHEL: Yeah, you too.

LORELAI: Okay, bye. (Lorelai flashes a 'you so owe me ' look at Luke then leaves)

RACHEL: So. . .hi.

LUKE: Hi.

RACHEL: So.. girlfriend.

LUKE: Yeah.. girlfriend.

RECHEL: She's pretty.

LUKE: Yeah.. pretty. _beautiful actually_

(Awkward pause)

RACHEL: I really should have called.

LUKE: No. No. its um…its fine.

RACHEL: Good.

(Rachel takes a seat at the counter)

RACHEL: How are you?

LUKE: Good. I'm.. I'm good. You?

RACHEL: I'm good.

(another awkward pause)

RACHEL: Is it serious?

LUKE: What?

RACHEL: You and …um, your girlfriend?

LUKE: My what?

RACHEL: Your girlfriend. The pretty woman that was just in here? Brown hair, blue eyes? Runs the inn? You called here your girlfriend?

LUKE: Oh. Yeah …um, Lorelai, ..my girlfriend. That's my girlfriend. Lorelai.

(Rachel looks at Luke expectantly. Luke stares at her clueless.)

RACHEL: Well, is it serious?

LUKE: Oh.. yes… no … I mean yes.

RACHEL: Which is it?

LUKE: Well, its new, so its not serious, but we're exclusive so it is.. you know.. serious. But its new. But we only see each other.. no one else.

RACHEL: So you guys are seriously new?

LUKE: Yeah. (deep sigh) we're new ..and serious. (he adds quickly)

RACHEL: How new?

LUKE: Well..you know..just really new.

RACHEL: What's really new Luke? Two hours?

LUKE: No. not two hours. Like.. a ..week.

RACHEL: Oh.

LUKE: So how long are you here for? (he was desperate to change the subject)

RACHEL: About three weeks.

LUKE: Really?

RACHEL: Yeah. But I really should have called…I was kind of hoping to stay with you while I was here but I think its safe to say that that's no longer an option.

LUKE: Why? (He asks truly confused)

RACHEL: Lorelai? Your girlfriend. Who I'm pretty sure would not take too kindly to her boyfriend taking in his ex for one night, much less three weeks.

LUKE: I guess.

RACHEL: I'll just get a room at the inn.

LUKE: What? Do you know how expensive that would be… Look ..just stay.. here….. I mean up there.

RACHEL: I don't think….

LUKE: I'll talk to Lorelai about it. I'm sure it'll be fine. You can stay here and I'll stay somewhere else.

RACHEL: At her place? …wait what am I saying. Its way too new for that. Right? …I mean ..have you..and her…well …do you…?

LUKE: What? (she gives him a 'don't make me say it' look)

LUKE: No! no..its too new. No, but we've been friend for a while, so I'm sure it'll be fine. I'll talk to her. Why don't you go up and get settled. I'll go see her, Lorelai, my girlfriend and talk to her…. Lorelai. And then I'll just come back and get some things.

RACHEL: Luke, are you sure?

LUKE: Yeah. Yeah I'm sure. Go.

RACHEL: Ok. Thank you Luke.

LUKE: No problem.

(Rachel goes upstairs. Luke sighs)


	2. Chapter 2

GILMORE HOUSE

(Lorelai is brushing Rory's hair)

RORY: So he said you were his girlfriend? Wow. Why did he do that?

LORELAI: Do I look like Miss Cleo to you?

RORY: No, but sometimes you do bear a strong resemblance to Dion.

(Lorelai ignores the comment)

LORELAI: Then I start rambling on about my job at the inn and the coffee makers. I felt like a complete idiot.

RORY: At least you were complete.

LORELAI: Not funny. Go , I'm through with you.

RORY: Thank Goodness. I hope you left some of hair on my head.

LORELAI: Maybe late one night I'll introduce them to sammy. the scissors.

RORY: And then next week explain to Grandma why I'm bald.

LORELAI: You'll wear a wig.

RORY: She'll know.

LORELAI: You won't go.

RORY: And when she asks for me?

LORELAI: I'll tell her you were kidnapped by Spanish Musicians wearing ten gallon hats and rhinestone jacket, when really I've killed you and buried you the front yard.

RORY: Why the front yard?

LORELAI: All psychos bury their loved ones the back yard. I am a maverick.

RORY: A maverick psycho?

LORELAI: Exactly.

RORY: Hey, do you and Luke have to be boyfriend and girlfriend for as long as Rachel here? I mean what if she stays here in Star Hollow for like ..ever, will you and Luke still be boyfriend and girlfriend or will you guys get married and have kids later. Hey, will I have to call him dad or just stick to Luke? ….Oooo, will we get free coffee and Danish? Wow this could be promising. And Luke will live here, because his apartment is too small, and we won't have to call him to fix the house. And he'll add a whole to wing to it for your children, my half siblings, cuz I'm not giving up my room.

LORELAI: Would you shut up? Man, where did you learn to think like that anyway?

RORY: Probably the Spanish Musicians.

(Knock on the door)

RORY: Salvation! See ya.

LORELAI: Bye , have a good time. Don't do anything I've done.

RORY: I will.

LORELAI: Hey!

(Rory opens the door to find Luke and a big devilish smile appears on her face)

RORY: Daddy! I'm so glad you're home! (she says load enough for Lorelai to hear and gives Luke a hug)

LUKE: Does she tell you everything?

RORY: It's a burden I have to bear. Hey, can I get free burgers and fries if I get her to put out?

LORELAI: Hey! How dare you pimp your beautiful, sweet, and may I add only, mother like that? Make sure you get coffee and donuts in that deal.

RORY: Well I figured you already cut that deal.

LUKE: What government experiment did you two sign up for anyway?

(Lorelai and Rory just giggle)

RORY: I'm going to double check how I look.

LORELAI: I'll call you when Dean gets here.

RORY: Ok. And no making out on the couch.

LORELAI: Only in the kitchen.

LUKE: jezz, why do you say stuff like that?

LORELAI: Come on, you know you love it. (she says seductively)

(Luke sign deeply and tries to forget about the way she said that)

LUKE: Can we talk?

(Lorelai fakes a shocked expression)

LORELAI: Are you dumping me?

LUKE: What?

LORELAI: You're dumping me aren't you?

LUKE: Lorelai.

LORELAI: I knew it. The love of you life saunters into the dinner, and now you're dumping me to get back with her.

LUKE: I'm not dum…what am I saying, we're not together.

LORELAI: See! Now you're denying our relationship altogether. Did those months of picnics and dancing mean nothing to you?

LUKE: We've only been together a week.

LORELAI: And already you're tired of me. Do I not do it for you in bed? Do you think of her when you're with me? When we make love do you see here face? _wow! When we make love? I wonder ….STOP!_

LUKE: (Luke steps closer to Lorelai and leans in so his lips are almost touching her ear and slowly in a husky voice says).You are _always_ the only person on my mind when we make love.

(Lorelai is stunned to silence, and tried to control the weird feeling she was having caused by Luke's mouth. After getting the reaction he was hoping for, Luke continued.)

LUKE: Can we sit and talk seriously now?

LORELAI: Um…sure.

(They sit)

LUKE: I'm sorry about bringing you into this.

LORELAI: That's ok.

LUKE: I really didn't mean to say that you're my… girlfriend, it just came out.

LORELAI: Why did you do it?

LUKE: I don't know. I guess I just got desperate.

LORELAI: Thanks.

LUKE: No! I mean I just.. I didn't want to fall back into… _that_ relationship again.

LORELAI: She hurt you?

LUKE: Yeah.

LORELAI: I'm sorry.

LUKE: It's ok.

LORELAI: So what now?

LUKE: Um…well she going to be in town for a few weeks.

LORELAI: And you want me to be your girlfriend until she leaves?

LUKE: This is so pathetic.

LORELAI: Hey, you've saved me from double pathetic moments many times. The least I can do is return the favor.

LUKE: Thanks

LORELAI: Oh, my pleasure. This is going to be so much fun. Now I can get free coffee. And we can have lovers' spats and then make up and I can …

LUKE: There's more.

LORELAI: More what?

(Luke sighs deeply)

LUKE: How would you feel if your boyfriend invited his ex-girlfriend to stay at his place for three week?

(Lorelai again turns drama queen and fakes shock to cover the feeling of jealousy)

LORELAI: How dare you! We are through!

LUKE: She was going to stay at the inn, and I thought that would be too expensive and unnecessary. So I told her she could stay at my place.

LORELAI: And she didn't think that was weird?

LUKE: She did. That's why I told her that I would stay with you.

LORELAI: What? _wow. live in Luke. This could be good. Wait, why is this good? Oh yeah, free coffee._

LUKE: Look I don't have to stay here. I'll just find somewhere else to stay like a motel or something. I don't want to put you out more than I already have and I know how weird it would be for me to stay here, not to mention how it will affect Rory. I'll just get some stuff from my apartment and find a place in Hartford or something so no one sees me and I can always….

LORELAI: Luke you don't have to stay at a motel. (Lorelai cuts off his rambling)

LUKE: No, it's ok. It's the best thing to do. It's the right thing to do.

LORELAI: Luke, you can stay here.

LUKE: No, Lorelai, I'll be fine. It's too much to ask and..

LORELAI: Luke. You're staying here. I'll talk to Rory, I'm sure she'll be fine with it. You'll stay here. You can sleep on the couch or something.

LUKE: Lorelai….

LORELAI: Decision made Luke.

LUKE: Thank you. (He smiles, their eyes meet and she smiles back)

LORELAI: So ... We've been together for a week?

(After Luke left, Lorelai when to help Rory get ready and to tell about her conversation with Luke. Rory agreed to Luke staying at the house.)


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thanks for the reviews. Just a FYI, if you havn't pick it up yet, characters' thoughts are in italics.

CUT TO FESTIVAL

(Rachel takes some pictures, then walks over to a bench and sits down next to Luke.)

LUKE: You getting some good stuff?

RACHEL: Oh yeah, yeah, the firelight really changes people. Ya know, makes them seem happier, freer, all troubles of the world completely gone.

LUKE: I don't think that's the firelight. I think it's the Founders Day party punch they've been selling.

RACHEL: Oh yeah, that stuff is good.

LUKE: Okay, at some point, are you gonna tell me what you're doing here? _Like I don't already know_

RACHEL: I told you, I was at the airport, now I'm here.

LUKE: Oh well sure, when you put it like that.

RACHEL: You don't sound all that happy to see me. (she pauses) Luke, I don't know what I'm doing here. I just missed you. I wanted to see you. I don't know what else to say. _Oh yeah, and I'm still in love with you_

LUKE: I missed you too. (he says with a hit of a smile)

RACHEL: But you have Lorelai.

LUKE: I still missed you.

RACHEL: Good. _Maybe there's still a chance. _I'm gonna get some of that party punch. You want some?

LUKE: That stuff will kill you.

RACHEL: Some things never change.

(Rachel walks away. After a few seconds, Lorelai sits down next to Luke.)

LORELAI: Hey. Where the hell's the fire department when you need them?

LUKE: Hey, aren't you supposed to be in Hartford?

LORELAI: Yeah.

LUKE: What happened?

LORELAI: Climbed out the window.

LUKE: Okay.

LORELAI: That's it. You're not curious why?

LUKE: No.

LORELAI: That's what I love about you. That and your coffee of course.

LUKE: Of course.

LORELAI: Hey Luke, I was thinking during Connecticut Ken's captivating explanation of how his computer decides when my mother will die, and I realised that I now have a date for my birthday. (Lorelai turns to look at him and smiles. Luke also smiles.)

LUKE: So along with the customary five hours of free labour, I have to take you out too? (Luke says trying the appear upset about the idea.)

LORELAI: It would be your pleasure.

LUKE: How does dinner and a movie sound?

LORELAI: Good. But dinner, movie and dancing sounds even better.

LUKE: I don't dance.

LORELAI: We'll see. (there was a pause) So where's Rachel?

LUKE: Oh, she's a founder's party punch junkie.

LORELAI: God, even the nice girls aren't safe.

LUKE: Yeah. She's been running around here taking all kinds of pictures.

LORELAI: She's having a good time.

LUKE: I guess so. I hope so.

LORELAI: So?

LUKE: Yes?

LORELAI: So, what's the haps with you two?

LUKE: The haps? Well, lets see. What is the haps?

LORELAI: I mean, like, ya know, what's going. . .

LUKE: I know what you meant by the haps.

LORELAI: Okay, well you're repeating it like a thousand times.

LUKE: I was pondering.

LORELAI: Well you ponder really slowly.

LUKE: If I did it fast it wouldn't be pondering. Pondering by nature is a slow connotation.

LORELAI: Okay. Fine, fine.

LUKE: It's okay.

LORELAI: She seems to really like you.

LUKE: Yeah she does, but she doesn't have the greatest attention span.

LORELAI: Is that why I'm your girlfriend.

LUKE: I'm so sorry for using you like this.

LORELAI: It's ok Luke. Feel free to use me for as long as you need to.

(They both begin to smile)

LORELAI: That was sooo dirty.

LUKE: Extremely. (Luke chuckles)

LORELAI: You ready to go home?

LUKE: Yeah. Let's go.

CUT TO THE GILMORE HOUSE

(Lorelai and Luke walk in.)

LORELAI: You want some tea?

LUKE: No thanks. I think I'll just turn in now.

LORELAI: Now? It's only 9:15.

LUKE: I have to be up at 4:30. Have a diner to run.

LORELAI: Aww, that's so sweet. You get up at 4:30 just so you can serve me the most perfect cup of coffee.

LUKE: Sure, why not. I just want to go to sleep now.

LORELAI: Ok, (Lorelai clears her throat) well, there are blankets and pillows in there and the bathroom's there and… why am I doing this you already know where everything is. (she says a little nervously) _I have got to clam down._

LUKE: Yep.

LORELAI: Ok, so…o um …what about your stuff, don't you have to…um.. go get them? (she says still nervous) _Who am I kidding I can't clam down, this is the first time I've had guy sleep over. Come on Gilmore this is Luke, your friend not your boyfriend. You have no boyfriend._

LUKE: Already did.

LORELAI: O, ok. So… I guess you don't need me then. (she says a bit saddened)

LUKE: Not at this moment.

LORELAI: Ok, well…night.

LUKE: Night.

(Lorelai walks upstairs, picks up phone, dials, and sits on the bed.)

MAX'S MACHINE: Hi, you've reached Max Medina. I'm not here right now so leave a message at the beep and I'll get back to you. Thanks.

(Rory walks in. Lorelai hangs up the phone.)

LORELAI: Rory?

RORY: We just broke up.

(Lorelai walks to Rory and hugs her.)

Just a couple ANs. Lorelai and Max are not together here. This is after they broke up the first time. Also Lorelai's birthday is around this time, I checked.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys i really love the reviews. please keep um coming. good or bad. Don't hate me cuz I mentioned Max or that Rachel is a factor, I am unequivocally a JavaJunkie. Now on with the show.

THE GILMORE HOUSE

That night Lorelai and Rory talked about what happened with Dean. Well, Lorelai tried to find out what happened and Rory was being evasive.

NEXT MORNING GILMORE HOUSE Lorelai's bedroom

RORY: Mom.

LORELAI: Mmm.

RORY: Mom get up.

LORELAI: Rory what's the matter?

RORY: Nothing, I just want to get started. I made a list of all the things we say we're going to do on the weekend ….(Blah blah blah is all Lorelai heard as she searched for the clock)

LORELAI: It's 6:00.

RORY: I know.

LORELAI: On Saturday morning.

RORY: That's right.

LORELAI: It's 6:00 on Saturday morning!

RORY: Do you want to wear docks or sneakers?

LORELAI: I want to wear slippers.

RORY: Up please.

LORELAI: Rory, my heart. It is Saturday, the day of rest.

RORY: Sunday's the day of rest.

LORELAI: No, Saturday is the day of pre-rest.

RORY: Pre-rest?

LORELAI: Yeah, so that way when you actually get to Sunday you're rested enough to enjoy your rest.

RORY: That makes absolutely no sense.

LORELAI: That's because it's 6:00 on Saturday morning. Rory uncovers her Oh jeez!

RORY: Up please!

LORELAI: You make a rhyme.

RORY: I'll see you downstairs.

LORELAI: Ugh! How is it that you're up this early?

RORY: Luke woke me when he was getting ready to leave.

LORELAI: I am so going kill Luke.

RORY: He also gave me the idea to do this. You know, all the things we say we're going to do but never do. (Rory goes downstairs)

LORELAI: Dead man walking.

( Lorelai makes it to the kitchen and Rory show her the list of thing they are going to do. Lorelai tries to get Rory to wallow, but fails. And they go to Luke via an ally, so they don't accidentally see Dean.)

CUT TO LUKE'S

Lorelai and Rory enter from the back.

LORELAI: Who are all these people?

RORY: It's the 6:00 am crowd.

LORELAI: I officially recognize nobody in this place.

RACHEL: Hey.

LORELAI: Oh hi.

RACHEL: Coffee while you wait?

LORELAI: Oh bless you. she pours coffee So Luke put you to work huh?

RACHEL: Yeah well I figured if I'm going to be hanging around here for a while the least I could do is help out.

LORELAI: Oh well that's nice.

RACHEL: Yeah.

RORY: Hey there's a seat over there. (Rory goes to sit)

LORELAI: So where is Luke?

RACHEL: Well I got into a fight with the showerhead this morning. If you think my hair looks bad you should see the showerhead. Luke's upstairs fixing it for me.

LORELAI: Oh. Well that was very Luke of him. I think I'll go and kill him now.

RACHEL: What?

LORELAI: Don't worry. I'll make sure he finishes fixing the showerhead first.

(Lorelai makes her way to the stairs before Rachel can say another word)

CUT TO LUKE'S APARTMENT

(Luke is in the shower fixing the head when Lorelai sneaks up.)

LORELAI: HEY!

LUKE: What the…Are you insane. What the hell am I saying, of course you are.

LORELAI: You woke my daughter up this morning.

LUKE: Is that why you're trying to kill me.

LORELAI: And then she woke me up.

LUKE: Good for her.

LORELAI: And no matter how hard I threw her against the wall she just bounced right back.

LUKE: She is quite durable. (He says as he finishes with the showerhead)

LORELAI: Do you have any idea what day it is?

LUKE: The longest of my life?

LORELAI: Saturday.

LUKE: Never would have guessed.

LORELAI: And do you know what time she woke me?

LUKE: After bouncing off the wall?

LORELAI: 6am.

LUKE: Could you get to the point just a little bit quicker, I'm kind of busy here.

LORELAI: What, all of a sudden your too busy for me.

LUKE: Lorelai. (he warns as he cleans his hands)

LORELAI: I finally let you spend the night at my place and now you don't have any time for me.

LUKE: Lorelai. (Luke again warns)

LORELAI: One night of sweet pleas…. (Luke cut her off by putting his had over her mouth.)

LUKE: I'm very sorry that I started the chain reaction that has you up and about at 6am on a Saturday morning.

(Luke looks Lorelai straight in the eye and waits until he was sure that she was satisfied with his apology. Then he removed his hand.)

LORELAI: Thank you. _Man, were his eyes always that intense._

LUKE: You're welcome. _I love those eyes_.

LORELAI: So, fixing the ex-girlfriend's shower. That's very nice of you.

LUKE: This is my shower.

LORELAI: She seems to really like you.

LUKE: You mentioned that last night.

LORELAI: Do you still love her?

LUKE: What makes you think I ever did?

LORELAI: A purple rhinestone sweater whispered it to me about a months ago.

(Luke does not respond and Lorelai finds herself trying real hard not to be hurt because she has no right to be)

LORELAI: Luke, maybe we should break up this pretend relationship so you and Rachel can get back together.

LUKE: Lorelai.…

RACHEL: Hey Luke I need you down here! (Rachel is heard from downstairs)

LUKE: I'll be right there. (he shouts back to Rachel )

LORELAI: Wow! You know if I was really your girlfriend I think I would be a little bit worried and hurt right now.

(Luke step closer to Lorelai, looks her in the eye and spoke softly)

LUKE: Lorelai, if you were really my girlfriend you would have absolutely no reason to be worried and I would never intentionally hurt you.

LORELAI: Good to know. (she smiles at him and he smiles back)

LUKE: And I don't want to break up this… pretend relationship.

LORELAI: Ok. (she says smiling just a little bit more) _Why am I so happy about this._

LUKE: I better go back.

LORELAI: Oh yeah, right. I have to go too. Rory's having a really bad day. (Lorelai's smile fades) Dean broke up with her.

LUKE: I know. She told me this morning.

LORELAI: Really? O ok. Well…um …do you think you could make those really crazy chocolate chip pancakes and…

LUKE: go extra heavy on the chocolate? I'm already on it. I'll put some whipped cream on them too.

LORELAI: Thanks Luke. You're the best.

LUKE: I know.

(They both go downstairs. Lorelai see some towns people around Rory and goes over to the table and chases them away)

LORELAI: Honey are you sure you don't want to -

RORY: Don't say 'wallow'.

LORELAI: Swallow your coffee before you eat?

RORY: I am fine.

LORELAI: But if you could see the look on your face.

RORY: It's the same look you had on your face when you broke up with Max. Did wallowing help you get over him?

LORELAI: I'm not saying wallowing will help you get over Dean. It's part of the process. It's the mourning period. It's a step, an important step. The only thing that will get you over somebody is time.

RORY: How much time did it take you to get over Max?

LORELAI: I'm not sure exactly.

RORY: Approximately?

LORELAI: I didn't clock it.

RORY: Ballpark figure?

LORELAI: A while.

RORY: Be vaguer.

LORELAI: I think I'm over him. (both Lorelai and Rory are shocked by the revelation, but before they could continue, Luke come to their table)

LUKE: More coffee? Pancakes are coming right up, anything else I can get you?

RORY: No thanks.

LUKE: Hey I've got some strawberries back there, you like strawberries don't you?

RORY: Yeah I like strawberries but -

LUKE: I'm getting you strawberries. (he moves to the next table)

LORELAI: So you told Luke about Dean?

RORY: Yeah.

LORELAI: Why?

RORY: I'm not sure.

(Luke sees Dean heading towards the diner and as he goes out to meet him, Rory and Lorelai keep talking. When Lorelai see Luke and Dean Fighting she and Rory go outside to stop them. After Luke and Dean settled down they went their separate ways and Lorelai and Rory continued their day.)

I hope you liked it, and i promise there will be more LL action in the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey all. Here is chapter 5. My weekends are really busy so chapter 6 wouldn't be up till Monday. Sorry.

THE GILMORE HOUSE

(Later that evening Rory and Lane are about to leave to go to Madeline's party.)

LORELAI: Ok, bye. Have fun. Ooh hey, look in somebody's sock drawer. Rich people have hilarious sock drawers. Be good.

RORY: Hey, what are you going to do?

LORELAI: Um, I think I'm gonna work on my autobiography outlining in detail the horrors of being Emily Gilmore's daughter.

LANE: Didn't you finish that last year.

LORELAI: That was the teenage years. Now that we have Friday night dinners I have to do another 98 chapters for the adult years.

LANE: Oh, well good luck with that.

LORELAI: Thank you.

RORY: Be good. No wild parties and no having your boyfriend over.

LORELAI: Sorry, I can't make any promises.

(Rory hugs her mom and then leaves with Lane.)

LANE: when did Lorelai get a boyfriend?

RORY: I'll tell you later

(After a few minutes Lorelai grabs her keys to leave. As she opens the door Luke is there)

LORELAI: Arrr! Luke! Never a good idea to do that to someone made up of 90 water and 10 caffeine.

LUKE: Sorry.

LORELAI: What are you doing here?

LUKE: I staying here.

LORELAI: No I mean, why aren't you at the dinner. I was just on my way there.

LUKE: Took the night off. Cesar will close up.

LORELAI: You took the night off. Wow. What the occasion?

LUKE: Um…well I brought you burgers and fries.

LORELAI: Thanks…. And?

LUKE: Pie.

LORELAI: Nice…. And?

LUKE: A heart attack. (he says as his gives her the coffee)

LORELAI: Aww. You do love me.

LUKE: Sure. Why not…. I also brought a video. I thought we could stay in and watch it.

LORELAI: But you don't like watching movies. _Dinner and a movie? Is this s date?_

LUKE: So.

LORELAI: Ok, what are we watching. _I think I'm liking this. I wonder if that's a good thing?_

LUKE: Dirty Dancing.

LORELAI: How do you know Dirty Dancing?

LUKE: Last week you came into the diner and spent two hours replaying the entire movie to me, not to mention the singing all the songs. I had to bribe Rory with the promise of free pie to get you out.

LORELAI: Luke, that's so sweet. You're like this really big flannel wrapped… lollypop.

LUKE: Thanks. Just don't try to eat me ok.

LORELAI: Hey I can't make any promises. I love a sweet lollypop.

LUKE: Lets just watch the movie.

(They set the food on the table and settle on the couch. About 5 minutes into the movie)

LUKE: Is that..?

LORELAI: No.

LUKE: But it looks..?

LORELAI: I know.

LUKE: And the…

LORELAI: The voice caught me too.

LUKE: Are you sure it's not…?

LORELAI: Yes.

LUKE: Wow! _She looks and sounds just like Emily._

(during the movie Lorelai kept repeating the lines and singing to the background music. Luke tried unsuccessfully to ignore her. When he had finally had enough he quickly pulled her unto his lap and covered her mouth with his hand. She struggled to get lose but couldn't. She ended up with her back was against the arm of the couch and her legs stretched across Luke's Lap. Luke's right hand was on her hip holding her in place and his left over her mouth. Soon she stopped struggling altogether. He leaned over her)

LUKE: Has anyone besides me ever told you you talk too much?

(she nods her head)

LUKE: Do you listen to any of them?

(she shakes her head. Luke smiles down at her and then slowly removes his hand from over her mouth)

LUKE: Will you please keep quiet so I can watch the movie?

(Smiling up at Luke, Lorelai nods her head again. Then she turns it towards the tv, too comfortable to move anything else. When Luke realises that she wasn't going to move he relaxed into the couch and continued to watch the movie, his right hand still on her hip. They stay like this throughout the movie, neither of them said anything until the last scene.)

LORELAI: Luke? (she looks up at him)

LUKE: Yeah?

LORELAI: Will you dance with me?

LUKE: No.

LORELAI: Please?

LUKE: No.

LORELAI: Luuuuuke?

LUKE: Why?

LORELAI: I always dance after this movie.

LUKE: And you couldn't tell me this before?

LORELAI: I think as my boyfriend you should know this.

LUKE: (Luke sigh deeply) One Dance.

LORELAI: YaY!

(Lorelai jumps off of Luke lap and pops a cd into the stereo. Luke gets up and meets Lorelai behind the sofa. At first they just stare at each other. Then Luke stretches out his left hand to Lorelai and she takes it with her right and steps close to him. She rests her left hand on his shoulder and Luke places his right hand on the small of her back. They began to dance slowly to "She's Like the Wind" from the movie's soundtrack. As they danced they got closer. By the end of the first verse their bodies were flush, Both of Luke's hand were on the small of her back and Lorelai had her arms wrapped around his neck.)

LORELAI: You're pretty good at this. _Amazing actually._

LUKE: I know. (he smile and she laughs a little)

LORELAI: I thought you said you couldn't dance.

LUKE: I never said I couldn't. Just that I don't.

LORELAI: I guess I should be flattered you then.

LUKE: Why?

LORELAI: Well. Even though you don't dance, you're dancing with me. I must be special.

LUKE: Of course you are. ( he purses and looks her in the eyes) You're my girlfriend. (he whispers seriously)

(they continue to dance, they eyes locked.)

_LORELAI: He looks so good. I wish he would just kiss me already…. NO. What am I thinking. _

_LUKE: I want to kiss her badly. I wonder if she'll mind?… Of course she will. Its just pretend._

_LORELAI: I know I shouldn't be thinking it, but I really want him to kiss me. I don't know why I just do._

_LUKE: Maybe I can tell her that I was just practicing for…_

(Luke chain of thoughts were broken when he felt hot air on his lips and realized that Lorelai's face was just a inches from his. She was looking at him even more intensely than before.)

_LORELAI: What, do you need an anvil to fall on your head. Kiss me you idiot. _

_LUKE: Forget the consequences. Kiss her you idiot._

(But Luke never got the chance to. Lorelai's lips were already touching his. It was tentative. Like she was testing the waters and waiting to see how he would react. When he didn't after a couple seconds she began to pull back, but he leaned in returning the kiss. It was very soft and slow. Lorelai felt her entire body flutter and Luke just couldn't believe what was happening. It was simply amazing. Then they parted and looked at each other. Without a word, they both began to lean in again. Their lips poised for another kiss, when a flash of light through the window stooped them. But the still held each other close.)

LORELAI: That's Rory. (she spoke softly)

(Luke didn't say anything. He couldn't. He slowly released her and went back to the couch. When Rory came in the door she saw her mother standing behind the sofa and immediately hugged her.)

RORY: I'm ready to wallow now.

(They go into Rory's room and sit on the bed. Lorelai kisses her, a pillow on her lap and Rory lays down and sobs.)

Hope you liked it. And there is so much more LL action to come. On a side note, I can't find my story, this story, on the main Gilmore Girls fanfiction page. This is my first time writing and putting up a story, so I'm not sure what I'm doing. Can anyone help me fix this.


	6. Chapter 6

I wrote this chapter while i was sleeping. Seriously. So i really hope i did not disappoint. Enjoy. I hope.

NEXT MORNING RORY'S ROOM

(Lorelai and Rory are in the bed awake and Lorelai is holding Rory)

LORELAI: How are you feeling?

RORY: I think I'll live.

LORELAI: Good. Because you have to become rich and famous and support me in a life I'm not yet accustomed. (She smiles down at Rory)

RORY: I'm looking forward to that. (She smiles up at her mom)

LORELAI: So…How about we go drink that coffee Luck left us.

RORY: Wait how you know he left…(She purses and sniffs)..ahhh, the nose.

(They get out of bad and go into the kitchen. Lorelai goes straight for the coffee pot and Rory sits at the table. On it was a note with 'Lorelai' written on it. Rory open the note and reads it)

_Fresh poison in the pot. See you later at the diner._

_Luke_

_PS. I had the time of my life._

(Lorelai comes over to the table with two cups of coffee and sits down)

LORELAI: What's that?

RORY: It's a note from Luke.

LORELAI: For you?

RORY: Had my name on it.

LORELAI: O..ok. _that's weird. _What does it say?

RORY: Fresh poison in the pot. See you later at the diner. Luke. PS. I had the time of my life. (She say, then looks up at Lorelai and begins to smirk.)

LORELAI: What? (Lorelai grabs the note from Rory and reads it silently. Then she reads the outside.) I thought you said it was for you.

RORY: No I didn't, I said it had my name on it. My mom taught me never to lie. (she smiles)

LORELAI: You little sneak. (Rory laughs a little and Lorelai joins her)

RORY: So are you going to tell me what exactly you did to or for Luke last night?

LORELAI: I didn't do anything to or for Luke last night.

RORY: I want details?

LORELAI: Nothing happened.

RORY: Unless it dirty.

LORELAI: Are you listening to me.

RORY: In which case I don't want to know. (Rory looked and her mom waiting patiently)

LORELAI: (Lorelai gives up and sighs) We kissed.

RORY: What?

LORELAI: Well actually I kissed him.

RORY: What?

LORELAI: But he did return it, so I got it right the first time. We kissed.

RORY: What?

LORELAI: $30,000 dollars for a genius school and all I get is one word sentences?

RORY: You kissed Luke?

LORELAI: Better.

RORY: Why?

LORELAI: Temporary insanity?

RORY: Actually with you its more like temporary sanity.

LORELAI: Not funny.

RORY: Yes it is. (Rory laughs)

LORELAI: Why did I kiss him? (Lorelai says, seeming genuinely confused)

RORY: I don't know. Tell me exactly what happened. What was said, what you were thinking, what you were feeling, where you were, everything.

LORELAI: Ok Dr. Gilmore. (Lorelai spent a good 15 minute recalling everything to Rory. The position they were in while they watched the movie and how they got there. How it felt to be that close to Luke, to dance with him and to have him hold here. Everything. Rory noticed that while her mom was talking about it, she had a smiling , dreamy look on her face. Then Lorelai finally finished.) So?

RORY: (Rory smiles at her mom) Mom, you like your boyfriend.

LORELAI: I do not. _Yes you do._

RORY: Yes you do. So much so that you even kissed him.

LORELAI: I do not like my boyfriend.

RORY: (Rory begins to sing) Luke and Lorelai, watching a movie, K-I-S-S-I-N-G..

LORELAI: Shut up. (Lorelai says as she leaves the table and goes to get ready for work. Rory also goes to get ready, and as she does, keeps singing the kissing song loud enough for Lorelai to hear. Lorelai can't stop thinking about what happened with Luke. As she and Rory are about to leave the house she stops her by the door. Rory is still singing.)

LORELAI: Rory?

RORY: …then comes Luke with a …yeah? (She looks at her mom who's face is serious.)

LORELAI: I like my boyfriend. (Lorelai smiles at Rory and she returns it. They leave the house to go to Luke's)

RORY: YAY! Free coffee.

LUKE"S DINER

(Lorelai and Rory enter the diner and go to the counter. Luke comes from the kitchen and spots them. He walk up to them and stand directly in front of Lorelai.)

LUKE: Hi (he say smiling timidly)

LORELAI: Hi (she is also smiling)

LUKE: Hi (to Rory)

RORY: Hi _They are so cute._

LUKE: How are you? (he says to Lorelai)

LORELAI: Good.

LUKE: Good.

LORELAI: You?

LUKE: Good.

LORELAI: Good.

RORY: Talk about your one word sentences.

LORELAI: Huh? (Lorelai takes her eyes off of Luke for the first time since he came from the kitchen)

RORY: As much as I would love to stay here and watch this, I have to get to school. Coffee please. (she says the last part to Luke)

LUKE: O..yeah. _Get a hold of yourself man _Um sure..I mean no.

RORY: What? Why?

LUKE: If I had to go back to your house, how much coffee would I find in the pot.

RORY: Luke, we couldn't leave any coffee in the pot. It's not sanitary.

LUKE: No. (he says sternly to Rory)

LORELAI: Here let the girlfriend try. (Lorelai whispers to Rory, but load enough for Luke to hear) Luke? _Boy you look good today. Ok focus girl. You need coffee._

LUKE: No. _Be strong man, be strong. _(Luke avoids Lorelai eyes)

LORELAI: Why not.

LUKE: Too much coffee takes years off you life. _And I want you around forever. _(he is still avoiding her eyes)

LORELAI: But coffee helps sick people. _Why isn't he looking at me?_

LUKE: Mmm humm

LORELAI: It helps people with asthma breath better.

LUKE: Sure.

LORELAI: I'm serious. Something about the caffeine.

LUKE: Lorelai how many times have I told you not to make stuff up? (He addressed her, but didn't look at her)

LORELAI: But this time I made up the truth.

RORY: She's right you know. The caffeine decrease the risk of asthmatic attacks.

LORELAI: I'm waiting. (she says to Luke expectantly)

LUKE: Are you lying? (Luke asks Rory, looking her straight in the eye.)

LORELAI: Her mom taught her never to lie.

RORY: No sir.

LUKE: Find, I'm sorry. (he says to Lorelai, just glancing at her.)

LORELAI: Ha. I love being right.

LUKE: But you don't have asthma.

LORELAI: A direct result of drinking coffee.

LUKE: But you…(He finally looks up from his order and sees Lorelai's smiling face.) _I'm a dead man (_He sighs deeply) here.

LORELAI: Good choice. (she says quietly.) _I love the way he looks at me. _

RORY: Thank you Luke. I've got to go. Bye.

LORELAI: Bye honey. Learn much.

LUKE: Bye. (he says to Rory) So. (He turns his attention back to Lorelai)

LORELAI: So.

LUKE: Muffin?

LORELAI: Yes sugar pie?

LUKE: _The work. _One, I was asking if you wanted a muffin and two, under no circumstances are you allowed to call me sugar pie.

LORELAI: How about pumpkin.

LUKE: No.

LORELAI: Cupcake?

LUKE: No.

LORELAI: Ooo, I got it. Burger boy. (she says proudly)

LUKE: Lorelai. (he warns)

RACHEL: Hey Lorelai.

LORELAI: O, hi Rachel.

RACHEL: Luke, can I talk to you upstairs for a minute.

LUKE: Um sure. I'll be back.

LORELAI: Ok, Arnold. _Don't be jealous_

LUKE'S APARTMENT

(Luke and Rachel are standing in the middle of the room)

RACHEL: Ok, I'm just gonna come out and say it. (takes a breath) I know you and Lorelai aren't a real couple

LUKE: What?

RACHEL: I over heard a conversation you and her were having the other day. I didn't mean to hear it really. I was coming up to get you and then I heard Lorelai say something about your pretend relationship. I promise I didn't hear much, I when back down immediately. It was totally accidental.

LUKE: But still, how could you know…

RACHEL: I asked around town. Either you guys are very good at keeping secrets, and trust me in this town that's like a superhero power, or your relationship isn't real. (Luke doesn't respond. He just removes his hat, runs his fingers through his hair and puts his hat back on) So why are you guys pretending?

LUKE: You.

RACHEL: Me?

LUKE: I thought that if I had a girlfriend …you wouldn't expect anything.

RACHEL: Like starting back up where we left off?

LUKE: Yeah. So I asked Lorelai to be my girlfriend until you leave.

RACHEL: You mean pretend to be your girlfriend.

LUKE: Um… yeah. Pretend. (there is a pause)

RACHEL: You like her don't you?

LUKE: Yeah. (Luke answers a little too easily. Rachel knows him better than that.)

RACHEL: Your lying. (She sees his confused look and continues) You're in love with her.

LUKE: (Its takes a while, but Luke confesses) Yes. How did you know.

RACHEL: I was watching you with her this morning.

LUKE: Oh man.

RACHEL: Don't worry. I don't think anyone else noticed. Well, Rory maybe. (Rachel Laughs a little sadly)

LUKE: So what now.

RACHEL: I'm leaving.

LUKE: You don't have to.

RACHEL: I should. And you should get yourself a real relationship with Lorelai. (she smiles at him)

LUKE: (Luke smiles back) I think I'll work on that.

RACHEL: Good. Here. (she holds her hand out to him)

LUKE: What's this? (he says taking the object)

RACHEL: The promise ring you gave me when we first got together. I kept it thinking that eventually we would end up together. I think that's no longer a possibility.

LUKE: You keep it. (Rachel was about to say something but he cuts her off before she could reply) consider it a friendship ring.

(As he is handing the ring back to her it fall and rolls under the sofa.)

LUKE: I'll get it.

(Luke gets down on his hands and knees and reaches under the sofa for it. When he got it he got up off his hands but stayed on his knees and gave it to Rachel. As she is taking it, Lorelai reaches the top of the stairs and sees them through the open apartment door. Once Rachel has taken the ring Luke Gets up off his knees. Then Luke and Rachel hug, all the while they are smiling at each other. After seeing them smiling and hugging, Lorelai quickly leaves. Neither Luke nor Rachel noticed her. They break the hug.)

LUKE: So…when are you leaving?

RACHEL: First flight out.

LUKE: So soon?

RACHEL: The sooner I leave the sooner you have to tell Lorelai how you feel.

(Luke sighs and Rachel begins to pack.)

I know I promised LL action, but i had to do this first. So now Rachel is not really a factor. I solemnly swear to write much LL action in the next chapter. My left hand is up and everything.


	7. Chapter 7

HEy guys. I am so so so...so so so so sorry this took so long. I've been sick for like a week and still not totally well. so..enjoy..maybe. and again i am sorry. Also I am making this the last chapter. Not what i planned but i think i'll be sick for a while longer. it ends good trust me.

(When Luke came down stairs and noticed Lorelai was gone, he assumed that she had just gone to work. During the day he tried to call her but she never answered. When he didn't see or hear from her by late afternoon he began to get worried.)

GILMORE HOUSE

(Rory answers the door and sees Luke)

RORY: Luke, hi.

LUKE: Hey Rory. Um….. is your mother home.

RORY: No. She called and said she was working late tonight. Why, is something wrong?

LUKE: No. No, I was just wondering.

RORY: Oh, ok.

LUKE: Ok. So … bye. (Luke turns to leave)

RORY: Hey Luke?

LUKE: Yeah? (he turns back)

RORY: Just so you know. I happy about what happened. (she smiles at him and he smiles back)

LUKE: She really does tell you everything.

RORY: Except the dirty stuff.

LUKE: Good to know that…and the other thing too.

(Either of them saw Max Medina coming up to the porch)

RORY: Mr. Medina.

MAX: Hello Rory.

RORY: What are you doing here?

MAX: Actually I was hoping to speak to your mother. Is she home?

LUKE: No.

(Max looks at Luke then turns back to Rory)

MAX: Do you know where I can find here?

LUKE: No.

MAX: You know Rory you should really take care of that five o'clock shadow. (he says to Luke)

RORY: Um.. Mr. Medina this is Luke. Luke, Mr. Medina. My English teacher.

LUKE: Since when do English teacher make house calls?

MAX: I'm very dedicated to my students.

LUKE: And their mothers?

RORY: So Mr. Medina why are you looking for my mom? (Rory said trying to keep the intensity to a minimum)

MAX: Well she called me about three nights ago but we didn't get a chance to speak, because I wasn't home and my machine answered it. I tried to call her but she not answering her cell, so I came over.

LUKE: Ok, well she's not here so you can leave now. (he said becoming agitated)

MAX: Who are you again? (Max response with the same attitude)

RORY: Luke's mom's boyfriend. (she say quickly)

MAX: What?

LUKE: You heard her. I'm Lorelai's boyfriend.

MAX: Oh…. I didn't know.

LUKE: Now you know.

RORY: And knowing is half the battle.

MAX: I guess I should go then.

LUKE: Good guess.

MAX: Good night Rory. Tell your mom I was here.

RORY: I will. Bye.

(Max leaves)

LUKE: So that's Max?

RORY: Yup.

LUKE: I don't like him.

RORY: I wouldn't worry about it. Mom likes you a lot more.

LUKE: So why did she call him. (Rory doesn't answer and there is a sad silence) Bye Rory.

RORY: Bye Luke

(Later that evening Lorelai comes home)

LORELAI: Hey sweets.

RORY: Hi mom. (Lorelai goes to the kitchen and Rory follows her) You had a couple gentlemen callers.

LORELAI: Unless it was Ben and Jerry I'm not interested. (she sit at the table and Rory joins her)

RORY: Close. It was Luke and Max.

LORELAI: Max? What was he doing here?

RORY: Said you called him.

LORELAI: What?

RORY: Did you?

LORELAI: No!…Well yes, but I didn't talk to him. His machine picked up.

RORY: Why did you call him?

LORELAI: I don't even know. It was the eve of the Firelight Festival. Everywhere I went I saw all these lovey-dovey couples, doing their lovey-doveyness, in their lovey-dovey ways and I just felt …..

RORY: unlovey-dovey?

LORELAI: Pathetic…and lonely too, but really pathetic.

RORY: Mom your not pathetic.

LORELAI: Hey I didn't say I was pathetic I said I felt pathetic.

RORY: But you were with Luke.

LORELAI: I was pretending to be with Luke. It was before the whole Dirty Dancing incident.

RORY: Ohhhh. You should mention that to Luke because he didn't seem too happy when he found out you called Max.

LORELAI: They were here at the same time?

RORY: Yeah. Almost poked my eye out with those things there swinging around. But after I told Mr. Medina that Luke was your boyfriend he just said to tell you he was here then he left.

LORELAI: I don't have a boyfriend. (she said sadly)

RORY: Yes you do. I mean, I know at first it was just a favor, but he did ask and you did accept.

LORELAI: Yes, and now its over.

RORY: What do you mean.

LORELAI: Luke and Rachel are getting married.

RORY: What? When? How?

LORELAI: Luke and Rachel are getting married. I don't know. Using a black tux, white dress and a priest maybe.

RORY: Mom. Are you sure? How do you know?

LORELAI: (she took a deep breathe) After you left for school yesterday, I when up to Luke apartment. When I got to the top I saw Luke on his knee, with a ring, in front of a standing and smiling Rachel. Then she took the ring he got up, they smiled, they hugged. What to you think?

RORY: O man. I was so sure he likes you.

LORELAI: Well he doesn't.

RORY: Mom I'm so sorry.

LORELAI: Me too. (Lorelai gets up from the table and goes to her room and cries silently)

NEXT MORNING GILMORE HOUSE

RORY: Are you sure you want to do this.

LORELAI: Yes. If he's gonna dump me I'd rather it be as soon as possible.

RORY: Ok. Let's go

(Lorelai and Rory leaves the house)

LUKE'S DINER

(Lorelai and Rory enter the Diner and sits at a table near the window. When she was settled in her seat, Lorelai turned towards the counter. She immediately locked eyes with Luke, who had just turned around from the coffee pot. At first they both looked at each other sadly. Then Luke began to remember their dance and a faint smile came across his face. Lorelai somehow knew what the smile was for and returned it. It wasn't much, but it was nice remembering. Soon Luke diverted his eyes to the door and his smile faded. Lorelai also looked to the door.)

LORELAI: Max? What the hell are you doing here?

MAX: Nice to see you too Lorelai.

LORELAI: Max whatever it is now is not a good time.

MAX: I just want to talk. Five minutes?

LORELAI: Fine.

(Max sits down)

RORY: I'm gonna go and get a myself a um… thing over there by the.. um …you know…so that you can…yeah so …I'm gonna go. Bye. (Rory gets up and move to the table next to theirs.)

LORELAI: So?

MAX: So… the diner guy?

LORELAI: His name is Luke.

MAX: Right. Luke.

LORELAI: Get to the point Max.

MAX: You called me a few nights ago. Why?

LORELAI: How do know I called?

MAX: Once the machine picks up, the number is recorded.

LORELAI: (sighs) I thought I needed you for something. But it turned out I didn't.

MAX: Why did you think you needed me?

LORELAI: I didn't say I needed you. I said I needed something and it doesn't matter because I didn't.

MAX: I think you missed me.

LORELAI: I missed what you were.

MAX: I think you wanted to get back together, but was afraid of what I would say.

LORELAI: I don't want to get back together Max. (she was getting agitated)

MAX: Lorelai, I can't stop thinking about you. I keep seeing your face and everything I do reminds me of the time we've spent together. I want to be with you Lorelai. And I think you called me that night because you want to be with me too.

LORELAI: No Max, I don't. _Unplug your ears for crying out load_

MAX: Look I know you said you're with this coffee guy..

LORELAI: Luke. His name is Luke. (getting visible upset, but Max ignores it and continues )

MAX: And you think you're happy with him, but he's just the rebound guy.

LORELAI: He is not the rebound guy. (she is almost screaming)

MAX: Lorelai, I'm saying that I want to be with you. I want to have an 'US' again. I want…

LORELAI: And I'm saying I don't want you. I want Luke. (This time she screamed. The people in the diner didn't have to strain the ears to hear this one. At the sudden silence of the diner, Lorelai realised what she had said, where she had said it and how load.)

LORELAI: That came out a little bit load didn't it? (she asks looking over to Rory. Rory sympathetically nods.)

(Max was surprised and saddened by the out burst. Without saying another word, he gets up and leaves. When he was gone Luke came over to Lorelai's table.)

LUKE: Hey…

LORELAI: Not now. (Lorelai say and gets up to leave)

LUKE: Oh. Sorry.

LORELAI: (Lorelai then turns back) No. you know what…now. Do it now.

LUKE: Do what? (Luke understandably is confused)

LORELAI: Tell me now.

(at this point the whole diner is watching and listening)

LUKE: Tell you what?

LORELAI: That we're done.

LUKE: We're done?

LORELAI: Thank you. Bye.

LUKE: What? Wait a minute. (Luke reaches out and grabs Lorelai's wrist, then turns to Rory) What the hell is she talking about.

RORY: Your engagement.

LUKE: I'm engaged?

LORELAI: Fine rub it in. (she says and tries again to leave, but Luke pulls her back and continues to talk to Rory)

LUKE: To who?

RORY: Rachel.

LUKE: I'm engaged to Rachel?

LORELAI: Could you let me go now.

LUKE: No. (he says to Lorelai and continues to question Rory) Why the hell does she think I'm engage to Rachel?

RORY: She saw you propose to Rachel.

LUKE: How could she see something that didn't happen.

RORY: She's Lorelai.

LORELAI: Hey, she (Lorelai points to herself with her free hand) is right here.

LUKE: (Luke turns to Lorelai) I'm not engaged to Rachel.

LORELAI: Did you give her a ring?

LUKE: No, I did not give her a…well I gave her back a ring, but that was..

LORELAI: Were you on your knees?

LUKE: Yes, so I could… (Luke was trying to get her to listen to him)

LORELAI: Did you guys hug?

LUKE: Only because…

LORELAI: Sounds engaged to me.

KIRK: Me too.

LUKE: Eat your food and get out Kirk. (Luke shouted at Kirk)

LORELAI: Look Luke, its ok. I'm …glad that you found someone to …love and spend the rest of your life with and if she makes you happy that's ….great. So congratulation on your … (she couldn't finish. Luke was kissing her)

(Before she could finish Luke had pulled her even closer to him, held her head in place and was kissing her. It was a surprising sweetness that Lorelai eagerly returned, but before it got much further Luke pulled away and Looked at her. She look dumfounded. )

LORELAI: What?

(Luke smiled. Glad she seemed to be finally be listening to him, he slow kissed her again. It was pleasing to the taste and lasted a bit longer than the first. When he pulled away again, Lorelai was still confused, but willing to accept that answer. )

LORELAI: Oh.

LUKE: And I didn't propose to Rachel.

LORELAI: But I saw you….

(Luke kisses her again, figuring it was the only way to get her to shut up and listen to him. She wasn't complaining)

LORELAI: Ok. (she says again smiling and Luke smiled back)

LUKE: She dropped her ring and I gave it back to her. Then we hugged good bye.

LORELAI: Good bye?

LUKE: She left yesterday.

LORELAI: Oh.

(they were silent for a while, then Luke's smile again faded)

LUKE: So you called Max?

(Lorelai looks at him seriously)

LORELAI: It was a mistake and it was before ….that night.

LUKE: So you and him are not….

(Lorelai pulls Luke's face to her and kisses him before he could finish the question. His hands went around her waist returning the kiss. Then she pulled back.)

LUKE: So are you and I….

(She kisses him again. This kiss seemed longer and sweeter than the others. They both began to smile in the kiss and then pulled back. )

LUKE: Good. (he whispers)

MISS PATTY: Its about time.

RORY: Here. Here.

KIRK: Pay up, Andrew.

(The diner cheers and Luke and Lorelai hug each other tightly and kissed again.)

RORY: Hey, get a room.

(Luke and Lorelai finally broke. Rory came over and hugged her mom and then Luke. While she's hugging Luke Lorelai goes behind the counter. Luke sees her)

LUKE: What are you doing.

LORELAI: Getting some coffee.

LUKE: You're not allow behind the counter.

LORELAI: But I'm the girlfriend.

LUKE: Get out from behind there. (he says going behind the counter)

LORELAI: The cute, funny girlfriend.

LUKE: Get out.

LORELAI: The sexy girlfriend.

LUKE: Out.

LORELAI: You know I'm not seeing the benefits of this relationship. (she says with a huge smile on her face)

(Luke walks up to her, put her hands on her hips and pulls her into him.)

LUKE: How's this?

(Luke Kisses Lorelai.)

The End


End file.
